


Talk To Me Gently

by ilikebananas



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Jensen is leaving Cloud 9 and is scared about his boyfriend's reaction.





	Talk To Me Gently

“I'm sorry”, Nicolaj's voice is quiet and he is looking at the ground. He feels awful, Dennis must be furious. Yes, he mentioned before, that he's thinking about leaving the team, but things got real so fast. He feels like a traitor. Dennis surely hates him now.

Silence is filling the room until he hears Dennis speaking softly, “Don't be.”

“Why aren't you yelling at me?” He almost looks up, however he doesn't dare to really do it, afraid of what he could see, the other Dane has to be angry. 

“Why should I?”

Nicolaj gulps, “I would deserve it.”

“Don't ever say that again”, Dennis takes his hand in his own, “I want the best for you, that's what you deserve and if you think this isn't it, then it isn't. There is no reason to be mad at you. All I want for you is to be happy.”

He raises his eyes, he can't believe what he just heard, he also can't make out any anger in Dennis' gaze, “You make it sound like I made the right decision.”

“I don't know, maybe it is, maybe not, but that's not in my power to decide. Of course I will miss you and I hope you will miss me too, though you're not even out of town”, Dennis lays his free hand on his cheek and starts caressing it. 

“You're too fucking supportive”, Nicolaj can't suppress a hysterical laugh, he still can't believe the reaction of his boyfriend although he should know better. Dennis presses a quick kiss onto his lips and smiles at him, loving. It's disgusting. Like really disgusting. “I think I'm going to throw up, there is too much sweetness in this room.”

A laughter escapes the brown-haired man and Nicolaj can only think about how beautiful he is. And he is quietly asking himself if this is fake after all, in which world would someone like him deserve someone like Dennis?

“The frown on your face is telling me, that you're up to no good up there,” Dennis is pinching at his forehead, “You look much better without it by the way.”

He shakes his head, “Idiot.”

“You're insulting me? I'm heartbroken”, the taller Dane takes a step backwards and dramatically holds a hand over his heart.

Nicolaj rolls his eyes, still he can't stop a chuckle, “Let me fix that.”

He moves in and kisses his boyfriend gently, who wraps his arms around his waist. “Better?”

“No, atleast suck my dick, show some effort”, Dennis grins at him, he groans annoyed and buries his face in the others shoulder. 

“You wish.”

“Of course I do. You're pretty good at it, you know?” He can hear the laughter in the words, but he can still feel his cheeks getting hot. He is definitely never going to look up again, “Can we talk about something else?”

There is a quick kiss on his temple, “Aw, are you embarrassed? There is no need to, babe. I already got the full experience.”

“Fuck off”, He can feels his face turning even redder than before. Dennis only laughs, before he lifts Nicolaj's head and kisses him softly on the lips. He lets himself drown in the feeling of the kiss and moves one hand up to bury it in Dennis' brown curls. They part and smile at each other.

Then Dennis kisses his nose before he starts to breathe a lot of kisses against his neck. After a while he seems to settle down on a spot and begins to suck, lick and bite at the skin there. Nicolaj knows what he's doing but he can't bother to stop him. A low whine is out before he can keep it and it feels like Dennis is trying even harder now to bruise his skin. 

He learned early in their relationship that Dennis had a thing for marking him up and even though he acted like he didn't, Nicolaj liked it too. He liked it when his boyfriend got a bit possessive.  
Their teammates still teased him everytime he got a new hickey on his neck but he could ignore that. 

'Fuck, my new teammates,' he curses internally and opens his eyes, he hasn't even realized that he closed them. “Stop, stop, stop, people are going to see”, He tries to push the other guy away.

“That was the plan,” Dennis smirks and kisses him again on the lips, “ You think I would just let you walk into Team Liquid without showing them that you're not available?”

“You...” Nicolaj searches for a fitting insult while he is trying hard not to smile, he feels kind of flattered but there is no need to show that. Finally he decides to stay silent, he just shakes his head and unwraps himself out of Dennis' arm. 

“There are other people I need to talk with and I actually enjoy talking to them more than talking to you,” He flips his imaginary long hair over his shoulder and leaves Dennis' room. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” His boyfriend follows him all the way to the couch where Nicolaj spent so much time and he feels himself getting sad. Nicolaj sits down and Dennis immediately follows his example before pulling him into his lap. 

Nicolaj rolls his eyes, still he snuggles happily closer. 

“There is nobody here, maybe they don't enjoy talking to you,” the brown-haired man laughs while ruffling through the other's hair.

“Mhm, I don't care, it's quite comfortable here even without them.” They start making out lazily and Nicolaj wishes they could stay like this forever. 

“Is it just me or did they get even gayer?” Zach's voice is loud and they part to look at him. He is standing there with Eric, both of them got a huge grin on their faces. 

“Kill yourself,” Nicolaj reaches for a pillow and throws it at his best friend, “Maybe you're just not gay enough.” 

“You're talking to the guy who dresses up like girls and sells photos to old men in the internet, I don't think you're going to reach his level of gayness,” Eric laughs before he throws himself onto the couch next to them. 

The pillow flies into the toplaner's direction, “Eric, what the fuck! I thought you were on my side!”  
Zach and Eric start to discuss loudly and Nicolaj can't help but smile at them. His friends are great and he really hopes they will stay his friends. 

Before his thoughts can get worse, he is pulled closer to Dennis, who whispers “It's going to be okay, we love you, I love you” into his ear. 

Grinning like an idiot, Nicolaj turns to kiss Dennis again, before he joins the yelling match between his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write something entirely else but then roster changes happened and I just want everybody to be happy.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
